1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a valve of the type suitable for use in a breathing device.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Breathing devices such as medical ventilators and anesthetic apparatuses normally include an inspiratory side for supplying breathing gas toward a subject and an expiratory side for removing breathing gas from the subject.
In the inspiratory side, an inspiration valve is situated to control flow of gas and/or pressure in the inspiratory side. In the expiratory side, an expiration valve is situated to control flow of gas and/or pressure in the expiratory side.
Such valves can be controlled pneumatically, mechanically or electromechanically. Electromechanical actuators such as solenoids or voice coil motors have been used